nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Timeline
This is a listing of events, movies, books and comics that do not fall into the canon of the major seven movies or of that of the book adaptations of the original film series by Bob Italia. These events do not necessarily interact with each other in any way. However, these events are listed in the time that they would appear as if they were in the official timeline. Novelizations of the original film series Freddy's Nightmares * 1970 - Freddy Krueger graduates high school. * Freddy's Krueger murders various children. It is explicitly stated at his pre-trial hearing, in the pilot episode, that at least three of them weren't teenagers. In a later episode it's stated that another victim was a 14 year old boy. It is also explicitly stated in a later episode that he sexually molested at least some of them. * Freddy Krueger is arrested by Tim Blocher, who fails to read him his rights. * A pre-trial hearing on Freddy Krueger is held. The testimony is rather graphic. * Freddy Krueger is released on a technicality due to the above. * Freddy Krueger makes another attempt to kidnap Tim Blocher's daughters. He fails. * Tim Blocher sets Freddy Krueger on fire. * Tim Blocher tells another police officer what he did. * The other police officer hides Freddy Krueger's remains in the trunk of a car and welds the trunk shut. * Freddy Krueger murders Tim Blocher in a dream. * 1990 - The episode "It's My Party and You'll Die If I Want You To" takes place. Book Adaptation of the first film in the original film series by E.L. Flood * 1968? - Freddy Krueger is set on fire. * 1981? - The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street (book adaptation of the 1984 film by E.L. Flood) occur New Nightmare (film) * 1984? - A demon takes the form of Freddy Krueger. It is clearly stated that the demon isn't actually Freddy Krueger and had previously had other forms. * 1984-1991 - The demon "inhabits" the first six A Nightmare On Elm Street movies. * 1991? - With the death of Freddy Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the demon is released into the physical world, in the form of Freddy Krueger. This "Freddy Krueger" is actually considerably different than the one of the original film series. * 1991-1994 - This doesn't seem to be clear. * 1994? - A fictional seventh A Nightmare On Elm Street movie is being worked on. New Nightmare (novelization) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) * approximately 1998 - Freddy Krueger works as a gardener at Badham Preschool. The preschoolers actually like him at first. * approximately 1998 - The preschoolers stop liking him. * approximately 1998 - Freddy Krueger is burned to death. It is strongly implied that the intention was to get him to come out of the building he ran into, not to intentionally burn him to death. * 2010 - Freddy Krueger shows up in the dreams of the now teenage former preschoolers. Not all of this is actually shown in the movie. Jesse's Lost Journal * 1982 * 1985 * 2011 Comics Freddy Krueger's A Nightmare on Elm Street References Category:Needs References Category:Timelines